


Partner

by jinjinwrites



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjinwrites/pseuds/jinjinwrites
Summary: Moonbyul, Solar, Wheein, and Hwasa attend a friend's wedding.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 48





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> To: @moonstantan

The wedding hall is beaming with lights, and decorated with blooming white lilies and baby’s-breath. There’s a dance floor made of wood placed in the middle of the room. Tables are arranged on each side of the hall, draped in white, with golden-lined vases of baby pink roses on each one. Guests are busy chatting, offering their congratulations to the newlyweds, and enjoying the event. 

The four members of Mamamoo are seated on the side of the bride, near the long table at the very front. Seated with them are the friends of Soojung that they have become friendly with. Hwasa is wearing a white short-sleeved, round-neck blouse with beige elephant pants. Wheein is looking stunning with a tight black tank camisole tucked under her beige pants, which is buttoned at her navel, and a matching beige blazer. Solar, on the other hand, is wearing an A-line navy blue dress, with one strapped split long sleeve, and a belted ribbon around her waist.

The last member of the group is out on the dance floor, dancing with a little girl in pink, wearing a full set of navy blue Thom Browne suit. Her partner seems to be having a lot of fun twirling around to the music, but the huge hamster smile on Moonbyul’s face makes it seem like the older woman was having the time of her life rather than the little girl. The giggles attracted a lot of attention from both the young and adult guests. After a while, Moonbyul is already dancing with two little girls and one boy, and her energy is quickly depleted. It was as if she was playing with her three corgis, which are quite full of energy.

When the song ended, Moonbyul excused herself from her little dancing partners with pecks on the cheeks. She sat down beside Solar and threw her head back, her long brunette hair flipping. “I think I might collapse,” she huffs. “How can children, as small as they are, have so much energy?” Byul groans, and fixes the way she sits. She grabs the closest drink she sees and takes a long sip. “Phew, that’s so much better. I guess even sparkling wine is works when you’re exhausted.”

“And dying,” Hwasa teases with a playful glint in her eyes.

“Yah,” Solar taps Moonbyul’s forearm with the back of her hand. “That’s mine,” she pouts. She tries to retrieve the glass, but the younger woman raises it up and away from Solar. “Do you really think I can’t get it back?” Solar grins, and stands up to grab the glass of wine from Moonbyul’s grasps. “Ha!”

Moonbyul chuckles. “It’s not like you’re going to drink that anyway, unnie,” she pokes the older woman’s cheek with one finger. When she felt the squishiness of Solar’s cheek, she couldn’t help but poke some more.

“Yeah, unnie,” Wheein chimes in. “It sounds like it’ll be good but you won’t like it.”

Solar tries to swat Moonbyul’s finger but the latter evaded. “It’s sparkling. How bad can it be?” The fizzy liquid touches Solar’s lips and is poured into her mouth. The leader immediately takes the glass away from her, grimacing at the taste. “Ugh!” Solar looks left and right to wash the awful taste (for her) off her mouth. 

“Here, unnie,” Moonbyul hands Solar the pineapple juice she was drinking, courtesy of the helpful ladies beside her at the table. “We told you that you won’t like it,” Moonbyul says. She just can’t help but rub it on the older woman’s face that they were right.

Hwasa, who has been staring at the girls, suddenly smirks and says something for everyone to hear. “Solar-unnie had an indirect kiss with Byulie-unnie,” she nods at the two. “Twice,” she says with two fingers up.

Wheein squeals and cringes. “Yah! What are you saying?” She lightly slaps her best friend on the arm. “You’ll make Solar-unnie embarrassed. That’s her first kiss.”

All the ladies simultaneously looked at Solar, and after a few seconds, burst out laughing. Solar, on the other hand, almost chokes to death at what she just heard. She coughs quite a few times, the drink going down the wrong pipe. “You little – ,“ she couldn’t even finish cursing the younger members.

Moonbyul was laughing along with the other women at what the young’uns said. But she couldn’t help it and laughed even more, her foot stomping the floor due to uncontainable joy, when Solar choked while drinking. Of course, she’s not an actual devil, so she pats her unnie on the back, trying to help the older woman. “Hey, don’t expose unnie like that,” she says in between laughs. “Unnie, take one big sniff. It helps,” she adds as she wipes the tears in her eyes.

Solar abides and it does help. She clears her throat and feels better, until she realized that her members are still laughing at her. “Aish!” Solar couldn’t help but just awkwardly chuckle. She can’t get mad at the maknaes even if their words did lead to a bit of a mess – her dress has a few drops of stain from the drinks. She excuses herself and as she was about to walk away, she hears close friends of the bride inviting Moonbyul for a dance.

Moonbyul rejects the offer as politely as she can, using the excuse that she is still exhausted from playing with the kids. She sends a look to the younger members, and smiles as the two looked back. 

“We’ll dance with you unnies,” Wheein pops off her chair and excitedly pulls Hwasa with her to the dance floor.

When the coast was finally clear, Moonbyul sneaks off to the comfort room. She sees Solar about to finish cleaning up. Her dress was navy blue after all – much like Moonbyul’s suit, stains are easy to fix. Moonbyul brushes her hair back with her fingers. She walks with confidence to the older woman, and leans her back on the sink beside Solar. “Hey there, beautiful.” Moonbyul winks at the older woman with a greasy but adorable smile on her face. “You okay?”

Solar scoffs at the human butter beside her. “I am,” she looks straight in the eyes of the younger woman, reassuring the latter. “Thank you for asking.” She takes one last look at herself in the mirror before facing Moonbyul. “You didn’t go dance?” she asks, thinking that Moonbyul would have accepted the invitation from the ladies earlier.

“No,” Moonbyul stands up straight and fixes her suit. “I had to make sure you were okay.” She raises her right arm in front of Solar, inviting the older woman to hold it. “And I have the rest of the night reserved to be your dance partner.”

Solar wraps her hand around Moonbyul’s right arm, and smiles widely. “Alright, then. Let’s go. I hope you dance better than you did earlier.” She winks at the younger woman.

As they were walking to the dance floor, Moonbyul stops, and stares at Yongsun with a puzzled look. “You know, unnie, I am your first kiss. Why’d you get surprised like that earlier?”

“Aish, you little sh –,” Yongsun slaps the arm she ‘s holding. “Must you always get the last laugh in our conversations?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'd like to think Solar had her first kiss already way before the group debuted, right? Hahaha but who knows? ;'>


End file.
